moon light
by kaoru240
Summary: bueno este es mi primer songfic, espero que les guste. es de mi pareja favorita, ichiruki. Cuando Ichi llega a su cuarto se encuntra con una sorpresa. soy mala con los resumenes, lean y dejen review
1. Ichigo

HoLAS bueno este es mi primer songfic, le pedi la aprobación a mi Imouto para que me diera su visto bueno sobre la cancion, y ella opino igual que yo, que esta hecha para ichiruki, Imouto muchas gracias por todo , bueno esta cancion en realidad es del ending de corrector Yui, la cual para los que no la hayan escuchado al final les pondre la direccion OK?

Bleach no me pertenece si no q a Kubo Tite, ¬¬ ojala me perteneciera a mi. (#?//&'#)

Bien para que entiendan el capitulo las cancion es la que **_esta asi en cursiva y en negrita_**

Pensamientos de Ichigo son los que_ estan asi en cursivas_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo sentía frustrado, ya era el colmo, como podía ser que todavía este en esa posición?, pero no podía moverse simplemente, el estaba estático, llevaba como unos 20 minutos así, simplemente observándola, viendo lo hermosa que era y para colmo se veía mas hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

Rukia había llegado muy cansada de la escuela, en realidad no de la escuela, porque ahora venia de una tarde de Chicas con Inoue y tatsuki, se llevaron toda la tarde recorriendo el centro comercial, viendo vestidos, zapatos adornos, etc…, y comiendo hasta explotar, mas con la comida de Inoue, ya que después de las compras (que de por cierto, fue de compras con el dinero de Ichigo), habían ido a cenar a la casa de Inoue, lo cual gato el doble de energía, tratando de aguantar la comida de ella y después de hacer todo eso, llego a casa sumamente cansada, tanto, que cuando entro a la casa de los Kurosaki, y sintió la suave cama de Ichigo, no se resistió, y cayó profundamente dormida en la cama de él.

Cuando Ichigo venia de tomar un baño se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su pequeña huésped estaba dormida profundamente en su cama. Y desde entonces que esta mirando su cara de ángel dormida, el pobre no podia despegar sus ojos de ella, veia que tan relajada se veía cuando dormia.

_**la noche ya pronto se va a terminar**_

_**y hay algo que quiero decirte**_

_**mi mano percibe lo frío de tu piel**_

_**me aferro y quiero sentirte.**_

_Que mier…_ -penso Ichi, cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba como 20 minutos mirandola embobado, y de repente, estaba acercando una mano a la cara de ella, como si tuviera un imán el cual atraía su mano, sintiendo la suave piel blanca de Rukia, comienza a acariciar el rostro de Rukia, ahora si que no quería alejarse, era lo mas suave que había acariciado antes, era como.., no sabia a que compararlo. De repente saca su mano de la cara de ella al escuchar un suspiro de ella.

_-Acaso se desperto?, noo, que horror, no kami, que no despierte ya que mataria a golpes si se da cuenta que estoy mirandola mientras duerme_-penso ichigo- _pero como no la voy a estar viendo si, la tonta se queda dormida en mi cama, deberia despertarla, pero… tambien la pobre de estar pasandolo mal durmiendo en el armario, PERO COMO QUE POBRE, Y YO ADONDE DORMIRE!!-_ gritaba en su pensamiento, golpeando su frente para dejar de pensar tonterias, entonces decide tomar el pequeño espacio que le dejo Rukia en la cama, ¿que mas podía a hacer? después de todo era su cama, no podía dormir en el armario, era MUY pequeño para el, mañana iba a sufrir las consecuencias de esto, cuando despertara Rukia.

_**La bella Luna es mudo testigo ante ti**_

_**no sé cómo puedo expresar todo aquello que quiero decir**_

_**tantas cosas viven en mi ser y ahora tienen que salir**_

_**que gran dolor, oh mi amor.**_

Entonces Ichigo se acostó de lado al lado de ella, tratando de no mover mucho la cama para que no despertara, pero con lo profundo que estaba durmiendo, no se iba a dar cuenta, luego colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y cuando se da cuenta ya estaba mirandola embobado de nuevo_, ¿porque será esto? Acaso es lo que llaman ¿amor?_, _noooo, como voy a estar enamorado, de una enana, marimacho, sangrona, enojona, que me pega puntapiés cada vez que puede, enana, linda, ¿?, que pense recien?, dije linda?, desde cuando encuentro linda a Rukia?, la verdad es que igual después de todo, igual me gusta pelear con ella_, y por un momento se dio cuenta _¿me habré enamorado de Rukia?_ Que va. Luego, se da cuenta, _no se si este enamorado de ella, solo se que me gustaria que este momento se quedara para siempre, que se congelara el tiempo, se ve tan hermosa con la luz de la luna. O.O?, noooo, no me enamore de ella _(Ichigo giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones, para apoyar la respuesta No)

_**La mañana se avecina y con ella nuestro adiós**_

_**cuántas cosas bellas quedan en mi corazón**_

_**tú eres mi todo y no lo puedo gritar**_

_**Tú eres mi vida y no lo puedo confesar**_

_**juro que quisiera compartirte mi verdad**_

_**tú eres mi todo y lo tengo que callar.**_

_Pero la verdad es que si.. no se que haria si ya no estuvieras conmigo. Maldición, me estoy volviendo un cursi_, (luego fija su mirada en los labios de ella). _Kuso, que estoy mirando tanto a esta tonta sera mejor que me duerma_(un poco rojo).

_**No sé si perdonarás**_

_**que oculte mi verdad**_

_**más debo callar.**_

_No se si un dia tenga el valor para decirle todo lo que estoy diciendo, solo se que esta noche dormire bien, junto a ti, buenas noches._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lo se un poco corto, pero lo siento, u.u, espero que les haya gustado, bien, esta cancion, es como habia dicho de corrector Yui, es el primer ending, en español, nunca la e escuchado en japones, vi hace mucho este anime, y me acuerdo que me encantaba cantar el ending en español, aunque cantaba todas las canciones de los animes que veia ' para los que quieran escuchar la cancion lo publique en mi blog, el cual esta en mi profile, presionan la direccion que sale en el profile, luego van a la seccion Ichiruki, y ahí esta, dice corrector Yui ending, lo publique en la seccion ichiruki porque como la cancion es parte de este one-shot

Ahh, aproposito, tengo pensado hacer como dos capitulos de esto, pero no estoy muy segura, seria con el segundo ending(encuentro linda la letra de los dos ending), pero con Rukia, es que encuentro que fue escrito para esta pareja , según los review, y de q opinan ustedes haria ese segundo capitulo

Ya espero que me dejen un review, como siempre les pido, por favor review, aunque sea diciendo que esta malo, por favor ToT

Eso, espero que se cuiden, saludos a todos los que lean este one-shot, besos…

Kaorurukia


	2. Rukia

Hola aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este songfic, espero q les guste, es con la canción del segundo ending de Corrector Yui.

En este capitulo seria un POV de Rukia

_Bla bla _pensamientos de Rukia

**_Bla bla _**la cancion de corrector Yui

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rukia estaba sumamente cansada cuando llegó de su tarde con las chicas, o sea con Inoue y Tatsuki, fue sumamente divertido pero agotador, así que cuando llegó a la casa (claro que por la ventana), al sentir la suave cama de Ichigo, quiso estar de nuevo en tan suave cama, y de pronto le vino una imagen de lo que ocurrió la otra vez.

-**_Flashback_**-

Rukia no podía dormir, escuchaba un lamento, pero _a lo mejor es mi imaginación_, se decía, asi que abrió lentamente la puerta del armario tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, para despertar al shinigami sustituto, sale de este, iba a comenzar para marcharse de la habitación por un vaso de agua, pero de repente escucha de nuevo un murmullo…

"ma..m..á"

El murmullo vino de Ichigo, entonces Rukia se acerca a él para ver que es lo que le pasaba, pero al acercarse a el, se da cuenta de que tiene un cara muy triste, y como angustiado,(pobrecito ToT) como si tuviera una pesadilla.

"no.. por favor…, no me dejes solo..."

Al escuchar esto Rukia siente algo en su corazón, le enterneció tanto Ichigo, parecía un niño pequeño, trató de despertarlo, porque no quería seguir escuchándolo sufrir por su mamá en sus sueños. Lo movió un poco por el hombre, pero no pasaba nada.

"ma…ma", entonces Rukia paso una mano por el cabello haciéndole cariñitos, tal como una madre lo hace con su hijo. Al sentir la caricias de alguien, Ichigo se calmo un poco en sus sueños.

**_La noche está terminando ya  
Espero puedas escuchar  
Es algo especial que hace  
Ya tiempo quiero decirte.  
_**

"shhh"- en un susurro le dice a Ichigo, sin de dejar de acariciarle la cabeza- "Tranquilo.., que nada va a pasar, mientras yo este junto a ti…, yo no dejare que nada malo te pase, ni quiera durante tus sueños"- al decir esto Ichigo cambió su expresión, a uno mas tranquilo, realmente parecía un niño pequeño, y Rukia sentía como latía su corazón al estar tan cerca suyo.

_Que raro, porque le sigo acariciando el pelo, además parece que sirvió hablarle como si fuera su madre, ¬//¬ que bueno que funciono, ahora a lo mejor podré dormir. _Pero era algo extraño para ella, como si hubiera una fuerza extraña, alrededor o algo, porque aun no podía alejarse de él. O a lo mejor eran esos tontos mangas que leía, o el estar tanto tiempo en ese mundo que comenzaba a afectarle, porque tenia unas locas ganas de quedarse a su lado, y sin darse cuanta cuando lo hizo, ella se encontraba en su cama al lado de el, sintiendo, el calido cuerpo de Ichigo, O/./O _que estoy haciendo que tendré en mi interior un hollow o me poseyo otra cosa que estoy haciendo estas tonterias_, totalmente roja.

**_La noche mudo testigo será  
De esta mi gran verdad  
Pienso que es el momento  
De confesar lo que siento._**

_Últimamente no me e podido reconocer a mi misma, con todas las cosas que e hecho, sin darme cuenta, como el otro día que me quede como tonta mirando a este Baka, O//O no creo que sea por lo que me dijo la otra vez una de las compañeras de Ichigo(no recuerdo sus nombre XD), de que estoy enamorada de Ichigo, que vaa, yo enamorada de este inútil que es mas despistado aunque no lo aparente, ¬¬ ya que aunque todas las chicas se quedan como tontas mirándolo, él no se da ni cuenta de eso, como voy a estar enamorada de este tonto, descerebrado, que se cree el gran poderoso Kurosaki porque a derrotado a unos cuantos, a este tonto, que arriesgo su vida para ir a buscarme…_

Rukia sintió como unas lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir, _Yo no te amo…, baka, descerebrado, aunque me encantó como te ves cuando duermes…,que tonteras estoy pensando ¬//¬… aunque me gusta ver tu cara, estar contigo todo el día, pelear por tonteras…no te puedo amar porque un día tendre que decir adios, y no quiero que llegue ese día……_- mientras que Rukia estaba haciendo esta reflexion, ella acariciaba el rostro de Ichigo.

**_Mientras estoy acariciando  
Tu cuerpo cerca del mío así  
No imagino que estés soñando   
Con un sueño tan profundo._**

¿_Que sentirás por mi?, no lo se, a lo mejor no se que me depare el futuro, pero no único que se, que aunque llegue el momento, en que tengamos que separarnos, yo nunca te olvidare, ni dejare de amarte, ¬//¬ esta bien, si te amo, aunque haya dicho que no, que bueno que no sepas leer mis pensamientos, porque si lo hicieras, que vergüenza, todas las tonteras que estoy pensando, todo por sentirte tan cerca, sintiendo, tu olor –_respira el aroma_ – tu calor, nunca antes me habia sentido asi. Ichigo Kurosaki Te amo, pero no se si tenga el valor de decirtelo algun día. Y todo es por temor, por miedo de no saber que es lo que sientes por mi._

**_Se ve que pronto va a amanecer  
Y se acerca nuestro último adiós  
Ya nunca podré expresar  
El gran amor que hoy siento por tí._**

_Rayos esta amaneciendo, sera mejor que me vaya o sino cuando despierte este fresita me matara. n.n asi que adios Ichigo, mejor lo dejare como un hasta pronto, porque quien sabe cuando tendras otra pesadilla n//n _(al adios que se refiere es por estar al lado de el en su cama, es adios a ese momento XD).

Y asi se fue a su armario, y volver a su tan fria cama comparada a la de Ichigo.

-**_Fin del Flashback_**-

Pero si Ichigo me encuentra en su cama me matara, no importa, n.n le inventare una escusa por estar durmiendo en su cama, ademas ese tonto deberia intentar dormir alguna vez en su armario, para que viera que TAN rico es dormir en el armario –diciendolo con ironia.

Y entonces apenas se tiro en sima de la cama se quedo dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

espero que les haya gustado, no lo habia continuado antes por estar primero de vacaciones, segundo ocupada leyendo fic, y tercero por falta de inspiración. , ya tengo mas o menos en mi mente el tercer y ultimo capitulo, pero no se aun que cancion usar, y…., no eso mejor no, P bien, me gustaria que dejaran sus ideas para el proximo capitulo, que les gustaria que ocurriera en el proximo capitulo, cual sera la reaccion de Rukia al encontrarse con Ichigo y mas en sima, con el abrasándola por la cintura, ahhh, los dejare con la insertudunbre. Ja ja ja ja ja ja(risa malvada), no me peguen…

Bueno quiero que sepan que subire la cancion a mi blog, ( http// kaoruchan . wordpress . c o m ) solo lo unen y listo, estara en la seccion Ichiruki para que lo encuentren fácilmente.

Quiero darle las gracias a mi Imouto por su gran apoyo con mis fics y traducciones, Arigato Imouto, y ademas porque fue la unica que me escribió un review en la traducción del segundo capitulo de Much Ado about Nothing TToTT, espero tener mas reviews.

Ahhh, quiero recomendar los fic de Leukar y que me gustan mucho, son muy buenos, en especial "espionaje" P, pero quiero recomendar en especial "despierta mis recuerdos", el cual esta MUY buena, pero tiene muy pocos reviews, por eso dije que lo recomendaria, y e aquí, espero que lo lean y dejen sus reviews,

Ya sin mas que decir quiero darles las gracias por leer y espero sus reviews , acuerdense de decirme que les gustaria para el proximo capitulo, espero no demorarme con ese capitulos, y con los otros de los otros fic.

Besos,

Kaoru-rukia


	3. un Sueño

**Ni Bleach ni la canción me pertenecen, si no que a sus respectivos dueños. La canción es de Ayumi Hamasaki y se llama fated.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichigo escucha un molestoso ruido, pero no le hace mucho caso, quería seguir durmiendo, estaba tan cómodo. Entonces de un golpe súbito, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichigo se siente todo adolorido en el suelo. Ahora Ichigo molesto abre los ojos, y nota que ya no esta en su cama y que alguien paso encima suyo, _¬¬# ahora soy alfombra_. Fue el pensamiento de ichigo. Que fue lo que paso?

Paso que Rukia desperto con el sonido del celular(movil), anunciando que un Hollow esta cerca, entonces al despertar nota a un Ichigo abrasándola muy cerca suyo, esto dejo nerviosa a Rukia y lo único que atinó a hacer fue patearlo fuera de la cama, y correr por el celular roja, aunque intentaba que se fuera ese color de su cara para que Ichigo no lo fuera a notar.

-Maldita sea…- entonces rukia usa su guante para sacar el alma de Ichigo.

¿Porque estaban ambos en la cama de el?, entonces Rukia recuerda que ella solo se quedo dormida en su cama, ahora la pregunta era¿Qué se creía Ichigo al meterse a la cama con ella?, esto merecía un escarmiento ¬¬, pero ahora era hora de matar un Hollow.

_**¿Crees en el destino  
y en un encuentro momentáneo  
que cambia todo lo que  
habías vivido anteriormente?**_

**:::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**

Al regresar al cuarto de Ichigo…

Ambos estaban muy silenciosos, no cruzaron palabra alguna en todo el camino, al entrar Ichigo a su cuerpo, rukia le pregunta

-Que te estabas creyendo, que te acostaste a mi lado ¬¬#

-¿huh? Ahh, te refieres a que me acosté en MI cama, bueno te diré que tu eres la tonta que se duerme en camas ajenas, donde querías que durmiera?

-en el armario

-tsk, si serás…, no ves que no quepo allí, ¬¬

-tsk.. No debiste dormir a mi lado, fresco

-no debiste dormir en mi cama en primer lugar ¬¬

-me quede dormida

-no debiste

-porque no me despertaste?

-o.o, ¬//¬ no quise

-O.O ¬//¬# te querías aprovechar de mi

-O//////O noooo, baka,..-un poco sonrojado- quien querría aprovecharse de ti, Baka

-baka ¬¬

Y se quedaron en un combate a muerte de miradas

_**Nos damos cuenta de ello en el momento  
en que nuestros ojos se encuentran con los de otro.  
Nos sentimos seguros de ello al contactar con él o ella,  
pero entonces  
sentimos cómo se debilitan nuestras rodillas.**_

Rukia se arto, de la pelea tonta, en primer lugar ella tuvo la culpa de dormirse en su cama, pero no lo aceptaría, en primer lugar, no podía ni aceptar en voz alta, que le gusto despertar a su lado, y sentir como la abrazaba, y quería que el momento se detuviera, y si no fuera por el maldito Hollow, se hubiera quedado toda la noche a su lado, pidiendo que se hiciera eterno. Y tuvo que botarlo de la cama porque o sino no se levantaria nunca, y una de dos, o el hollow hubiera hecho algún daño, o Ichigo hubiera despertado y hubiera notado su cara sonrojada y su respiración acelerada.

Y no podía permitir que sucediera ninguno de los dos casos. Pero ahora quería volver a estar en sus brazos, pero si no fuera por su maldito orgullo.

Entonces Rukia se dirige en dirección a su armario, pero siente como la mano de Ichigo toma su brazo.

-aun no hemos terminado

Rukia trato de librarse de el, pero en el forcejeo y un momento que todo se volvió irreal, y no supo que paso. Al parecer se tropezaron, e Ichigo cayo encima de Rukia, se fue levantando lentamente, hasta que se pudieron ver a los ojos.

_**El viento acaricia mis mejillas y me hace sentir real,  
susurrando suavemente que esto no es en absoluto una ilusión.**_

Ambos estaban realmente rojos, aunque trataban de disimularlo, se quedaron estáticos mirando uno al otro, solo sentían la brisa que entraba desde la ventana. Querían dejar sus orgullos a un lado, solo dejarlos aunque sea por una noche, creer que no existe nada mas en este mundo, y que el tiempo no volvería a andar, en sus subconscientes una vocecita les hablaba. Pero no eran ellos, no, nunca se comportaban así, nunca estarían a un paso de besarse. Tal vez por una vez querían ser ellos, y vivir el momento.

Si, se comenzaron a besar, aunque ninguno podía culpar al otro de comenzar a besar, ya que fue algo.. que comenzó de parte de los dos, definitivamente, estos no eran ellos, y esto es solo un sueño. O eso se podrían decir al día siguiente. Que vivieron un sueño, uno que no querían terminar.

_**He estado pensando que no podía alcanzar tu voz,  
he estado pensando que este sueño no se haría realidad,  
pero la persona que tengo delante de mis ojos es…  
¿Lo ves? Nadie más que tú.**_

_**¿A dónde nos lleva este camino  
y cómo continúa?  
Incluso si intento imaginarlo  
es porque no tengo la más mínima idea.**_

Este maravilloso sueño que estaban viviendo, al principio fue un simple roce de labios, que se torna un beso lento y dulce, se podría decir uno tímido. Pero luego a ambos les comenzó a tomar gusto, y fueron aprendiendo rápidamente. Ya se estaba volviendo un beso apasionado, que trataban de degustar el sabor del otro. Cada vez perdían mas la conciencia, se dejaban llevar.

_**Siento que cuanto más intento ser fuerte  
más débil se vuelve mi corazón.**_

Ichigo no podía pensar en nada mas que no fueran los labios de Rukia, no pensaba en el futuro, no pensaba en nada. Sentía un calor en su pecho, y el como aceleraba su corazón. No podían seguir así, no. No quería pensar en consecuencias, no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si esto sale de control, si se deja llevar por el momento. Quería vivir el momento, era lo que tanto había esperando, tanto había anhelado su corazón.

Entonces con algo de conciencia que le quedaba se detuvo, se alejo unos centímetros de esos labios para poder hablar, aunque tenia como unos imanes que hacia volver a ellos, dando pequeños besos.

_**Gritaba tu nombre mientras lloraba  
deseaba no despertarme nunca, si es que era un sueño.  
Ah, la persona delante de mis ojos era…  
¿Lo ves? Nadie más que tú.**_

_**El viento acaricia mis mejillas y me hace sentir real,  
susurrando suavemente que esto no es en absoluto una ilusión.**_

-¿esto no es un sueño?

-no – otro beso – creo que no, pero si lo fuera..

Ichigo la volvió a besar, ya no quería hablar mas, y así, fue como un momento después de dan cuenta que están en su cama, y que al intentar volver a hablar y se pararse unos milímetros, no aguanto y comenzó a besar su mejilla, su labio, su pera, y bajo a su cuello.

_**Si únicamente me hubiera merecido tu amor  
tantas veces como me decías que me querías…  
Si sólo te hubiera querido  
tantas veces como te dije que te quería…**_

_**Abandoné, creyendo que no podría alcanzar tu voz.  
Abandoné, creyendo que este sueño nunca se haría realidad.  
¿Lo ves? Aunque la persona delante de mis ojos eras  
auténticamente tú.**_

Aunque no querían sacar a la luz lo que se querían, igual ahora no podían ocultarlo mas. Después de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación, no podrían retroceder a como estaban viviendo antes, a lo mejor podrían ocultarlo de los demás pero no de ellos mismo, no después de esto, pero que importaba lo que vieran los demás, a lo mejor podrían pelear y volver a discutir por tonteras frente a los demás. Pero en el fondo, solo ellos sabrán lo que sienten en el interior. Y la luz de la luna fue la única que atravesaba por la ventana, iluminado a los amantes. Que por ahora solo estan disfrutando de ese sueño.

FIN

OMG ////////// que vergüenza, creo que me quedo muy cursi, si no saben, casi me sigo por lo que me dijo en un review Leukar, y lo hago lemon, pero lo pensé, y dije, no mejor no, o me van a clasificar de la pervert, que esta pervirtiendo, que puro piensa en lemon ///// además de que no soy muy buena con los lemon, jijiji ///

Bueno quiero agradecer a mi amiga del alma Kakiyu-chan , porque gracias a ella pude seguir escribiendo este songfic, ya que no podia por la simple razon de que no encontraba cancion ;;-;; , pero e aquí la cancion, queria poner la letra en japo pero no la e buscado, jeje, lo siento, si la encuentro la pongo, y como dije en un principio esta cancion es de Ayumi hamasaki, es muy linda http:// es. youtube. Com / watch?vTyu7stoLRMs se las separo porque lo borran, ToT

Espero que les guste. Tambien le quiero agradecer a yuzuki(Imouto), porque siempre me apoya con los fics 3 gracias

Y gracias por los reviews en el capi anterior, espero dejen sus review, y ojala les haya gustado .

Besos..

Kaoru-rukia


End file.
